A Time to Host for American Commoners
by andy112138
Summary: Andrea and Ricardo are two fourteen-year-old Americans studying abroad in Japan. They toured around their neighboring school, Ouran High School, and do something that might change their lives forever. (Based off of a weird RP my friend and I were doing.)
1. History Repeats Itself and Changes Lives

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm here with my first Ouran fanfic****! This is based off of a very..."casual" conversation my friend and I were having one day. I had to change it a little that way it can make some sort of sense. Well, enjoy the randomness! I hope it makes you happy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just the story and the OCs.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Andrea Martin. I'm fourteen years old. I have fair skin, brown hair and eyes hiding behind rectangular glasses, and a deep passion for art, music, and anime. My height reaches about 5'4, apparently tall for my age.

I have a few friends, but the closest one is Ricardo Jimenez. He's fourteen, like me. He has tanned skin, dark hair, brown eyes, and a love for anime as well. He's about a centimeter or two shorter than me. And something else we have in common, we both tend to act like idiots sometimes (but him more than me).

We were touring around Ouran High School because we were going to study abroad from America in a nearby school, starting tomorrow. I wonder if the legendary Ouran High School Host Club really existed.

I'm a huge fan of that anime. It's my second favorite (Hetalia being my first, if you must)! I recently got Ricardo into it, but he only saw like an episode or two, so he doesn't know it that well.

We were in awe. The school was HUGE! It looked EXACTLY how it did in the anime! The halls and classrooms looked so fancy. Even the pond took our breaths away! What a rich school that is indeed!

Finally, we reached the room I was anxious to see: Music Room #3. I was trying my best not to fangirl. Ricardo asked me if I was okay.

"Are you kidding me? How can you not be excited to see the wonders behind the doors of Music Room #3?! This is where all the magic happens," I responded in a daydream manner.

Ricardo finally understood why I was holding back squeals and started doing the same. I calmed down and said, "Ricardo, that's gay."

He responded, "I'm sorry." Then we suddenly burst into laughter. "No, you're not! Okay, relax. Calm down." I took a deep breath and then he did the same.

"Are you ready to go in?" he asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"If you want, we can turn around."

"NOOOOOOOO!" I smacked his arm as he laughed.

"ASSHAT!" I spat at him.

Then, our attention was reverted to the doors in front of us. I sighed and put my hands on the doors. "Here goes."

I pushed the doors open and rose petals came flying towards us. I smiled instantly. I didn't think it would be as majestic in real life as it is in the anime. I was in total complete awe.

And when the petals subsided, there was no one there.

"What?" I couldn't believe this. I couldn't have just imagined those petals! Why wasn't there anyone there?

"Come on, let's go," Ricardo said as he turned around and was about to leave.

"No!" I yelled. Still in denial, I ran into the room like a child. I heard Ricardo yell my name and run after me.

I searched around the room, hoping to see at least one of the hosts. I even checked behind the curtain where I recognized that Haruhi changed behind. All to no avail.

"Aw man! No one here! I'm sad."

Ricardo put an arm around my shoulders as he tried to comfort me. "Don't be sad, Andy. It's okay." But, of course, that didn't work.

"No it's not! My hopes and dreams of meeting the Ouran High School Host Club have been CRUSHED! Do you have any idea how that feels?" I paused to let him think about it. "No, you don't!" I said a little too harshly.

I felt him flinch. "Look Andy-"

"Please remove your arm from me," I cut him off. I know it was rude of me, he was only trying to be nice. But I was pretty ticked off, and I was just being a bitch about it.

When he didn't budge, I pushed his arm away while I yelled, "Get OFF!"

He staggered a bit and leaned on a small table for support. The problem is that on that table, there was a beautiful vase. It tipped over and I gasped.

Before Ricardo even knew what was happening, the vase shattered behind him.

We both stared at the vase shards and I could tell that he was thinking the same as me, _Oh crap! We're in serious trouble._

"Andrea," he said, "get the glue."

"What?"

"GET THE GLUE! NOW!"

"What glue? WHERE?!" I never thought I'd ever go into a state of panic just because I can't find glue.

Both of our breaths stopped when we heard someone clearing their throat by the entrance of the room. _It sounds male_, I thought.

I turned toward the source of the sound and almost fainted. At the entrance, there stood a tall, handsome young man with black hair and brown eyes behind oval-shaped glasses.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The man who stood there was none other than Ootori Kyoya, the Host Club's shadow king!

I stared at him in awe, completely forgetting about our current problem. I had the weirdest temptation to just pet his face. Wait what am I thinking? Geebus! I'm such an idiot!

Kyoya snapped me out of my thoughts when he said, "Excuse me, but that vase was going to be featured in the school auction. By any chance, do any of you have any way that you can pay for that?"

Ricardo and I exchanged glances. "H-How much?" Ricardo asked nervously as he took his wallet.

"Oh just about ten million yen," Kyoya responded so coolly.

My eyes widened so much, I'm surprised my eyes didn't fall out of my sockets. In my peripheral vision, I saw Ricardo about to go into cardiac arrest.

"B-but we're yenless!" I said, remembering that one episode of Suite Life of Zack and Cody where they went to Tokyo and Zack destroyed valuable props. Yeah, I'm that unoriginal…

Kyoya then smirked at us and I knew from that moment, our lives would never be the same.

* * *

**A/N: How did I do? Did y'all like it? Please tell me your opinion(s) in the reviews! Have a nice day!**


	2. We Pay with WHAT!

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I might not post chapters as quick after this one, but that's okay, right? I'll leave you to chapter two! Enjoy!~**

* * *

Kyoya's smirk was making Ricardo and me a little uneasy. "What are your names?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before I responded. "My name is Andrea Martin, but my friends call me Andy." At the back of my head, a voice screamed, _"You are free to call me that, senpai! In fact, you can call me WHATEVER you want!"_ I had to refrain from smacking myself at my stupid thoughts.

He nodded and turned to Ricardo. "And yours?"

Ricardo clenched his fists nervously and almost squeaked, "M-my name is…BYAKUYA TOGAMI!" (For those of you who don't know, that's a character, who's an heir, from Dangan Ronpa.) I facepalmed at the name. Why does he have to introduce himself like that to mommy? He was being SERIOUS!

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Ricardo nodded in response, feigning confidence.

"Because I happen to be very well acquainted with the Togami family. And you, sir, aren't Byakuya Togami."

"W-WHAT?!" Ricardo exclaimed in disbelief. "U-um…MY NAME IS FUJISAKI CHIHIRO!" (Another Dangan Ronpa character. As you see, Ricardo's a huge Dangan Ronpa fan.)

"No it isn't," Kyoya said, "You are a very bad liar."

"Are you like some sort of human lie detector?! Who do you think you are?!"

"None other than Ootori Kyoya. The truth, please."

"Ugh! Fine! My name is Ricardo Jimenez!"

Kyoya smirked in triumph.

I looked at Ricardo and I could tell he was irritated. I almost laughed. Almost.

"Well then, Andrea and Ricardo, since you can't pay us back with any type of money, you'll have to pay with your bodies instead," Kyoya said so casually, as if it's something you say everyday.

I gulped nervously, while Ricardo yelled, "WHAT?! YOU PERVERT! I DON'T WORK THAT WAY!"

That earned a chuckle from Kyoya. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean that both of you are now part of the Host Club until you pay back the debt."

My eyes lit up. Oh my gods! I'm going to be a host! I can finally make people happy! Plus, I'll be able to hang out with the coolest guys of my neighboring school! AWESOME!

"Are you, like, for real?" I asked ecstatically.

I received a nod from Kyoya. I began to jump up and down while I shouted, "BRAVO! KYOYA! MON AMI! MON AMIIIIIIIII!"

This earned a sigh from Kyoya. "Just like Tamaki," I heard him mutter.

Ricardo, on the other hand, wasn't so happy. "Y-you got to be KIDDING! I-I can't impress women in ANY way!" He started to hyperventilate.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to learn on the way," Kyoya said.

All the hyperventilating caused Ricardo to faint.

I looked at him and pointed at him as he lay on the floor. "Haha! He fell!" I exclaimed.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "And you aren't concerned at all?" he asked me.

"He's fine! He'll wake up eventually!" I said casually.

"Interesting…" He took a glance at my unconscious friend and then stared at me in silence for a while.

"So, where are you guys from?" he finally asked.

I responded, "We're from the United States of America! I'm sure you've heard of Miami, right?"

He nodded. "It's a tropical area, am I right?"

"Eh…I guess you can say that. If you ever want to go there, I'm warning you, the air is extremely humid. I, personally, dislike the humidity."

"Oh okay. Thank you for the information," he said.

"Wait a tick! Couldn't you just look for our files and see that for yourself? I know you have a habit of doing so," I commented.

He smiled a little and said, "Yes, yes I can. But it's more fun to get the information from the person themselves."

"Ah~ I see."

We stared at each other in short silence again.

It didn't last long because I broke it like a few seconds later. "So…when do I, excuse me, _we_ get to meet the rest of the Host Club?" I asked, trying to maintain my cool.

Kyoya re-adjusted his glasses again. "Soon," he remarked. "You seem excited to meet them," he added.

"A-ah…" I suddenly found the floor attractive enough to look at. "H-how did you know?" I questioned.

"First clue, you almost asked me when _you_ would meet them, but then you corrected yourself," he told me so matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I said, "Fair point."

"Also," he continued, "I saw all of your excitement in your facial expression and the tone you used to ask me."

This caused me to smile a wide, probably goofy, smile. "Can I just…?"

"Hm?" He stared at me, waiting for me to finish my sentence, or rather question.

"Can I hug you right now?" I finally asked.

He gave me a confused gaze. "May I ask why?"

I took a deep breath. "Because you, sir, are awesome!" I paused, and then I added, "Aaand also because you just told me something I would most likely tell someone else. You see, I love to read people's emotions!"

"Is that so?" he asked curiously. Kyoya's face expression suggested he was deep in thought about something. Finally, he sighed. "Yeah, sure. What harm can it do?"

I gasped. "For reals?! Yays!"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me. I felt him tense up a little before he awkwardly patted my back.

I almost laughed at that, but I didn't get to because I heard the doors of the room opening. I snapped my head up and looked at the entrance. The people I couldn't wait to meet were all there, looking at us, slightly confused.

I unwillingly separated myself from Kyoya and faced the other six people who had just entered the room. I made a typical Host Club-like pose and smirked at them.

In a slightly deeper and smoother voice, I threw them their own line. "Welcome.~"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Have a nice day!**


	3. Greatest Freak Out Ever

**A/N: I have no idea how I got to upload this so quick. It was so hard to write this chapter! I had to stop every once in a while because I couldn't stop laughing! **

**I would like to thank you all for your nice comments and your support! I never expected to receive such love! Why do the nicest comments have to come from guests? FANFICTION Y U NO LET ME RESPOND TO GUESTS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF BECAUSE IT'S SOMEWHAT WORKING! XD KIDDING~**

**Anyways, enjoy the chappie!~**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter one for that, I'm not repeating that crap.**

* * *

The rest of the Host Club kept staring at me, unsure of what to say or do. I maintained my smirk and pose, though I was starting to twitch in some areas.

The tall, blonde one with blue eyes, who I recognized as Suoh Tamaki, concluded our little silence game when he started laughing. "Kyoya, care to explain who this is?"

Kyoya glanced at me. "Well?"

I knew what he was trying to imply. I introduced myself in my natural voice. "Greetings, fellow Hosts! My name is Andrea Martin, but y'all can just call me Andy!" I smiled a little more naturally and gave everyone a respective bow. "And I'm _very_ pleased to meet you," I added.

Tamaki walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you too, Miss Andrea." When he finished speaking, he planted a very gentle kiss on the back of my hand. This caused me to giggle uncontrollably.

I somehow made myself stop laughing and I said to Tamaki, "Oh please. No need to be formal with me. You can just call me Andrea or Andy. Is that alright with you, daddy?"

His eyes widened a little as he gasped. "Did…did you just call me daddy?"

I nodded cheerfully. "Yes I- UWAH!" He hugged me and picked me up before I could finish speaking.

"Did you hear that, everyone?! She just called me daddy!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The others had expressions that implied they were thinking something like, _"Are you serious?"_

Then, daddy, er…I mean Tamaki, started spinning me around while he joyfully shouted, "SHE CALLED ME DADDYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I had my arms wrapped around Tamaki's neck in a death grip to give me a slight sense of security that I won't fly out of his arms. I don't think he minded, though. He was too happy to realize my arms around his neck in the first place. The other Hosts, however, most likely did notice.

I started to get a little dizzy. How is this guy not dizzy yet?! Geebus! I'm quite impressed! Right when I started to get really _really_ dizzy, I heard Ricardo groaning as he started to come to his senses.

Tamaki must've heard him as his spinning began to slow down. _Thank the gods!_ I thought. Finally, his spinning ceased to a stop and he set me down.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as I tried to get proper footing. I was stumbling on my legs in place. Anyone who missed Tamaki spinning me around would think I was some sort of drunkard! Tamaki himself noticed this and held me to provide me support. For someone who's normally an idiot, he sure was smart when it came to women.

Ricardo began to speak. "Ugh. Andrea…I had a horrible dream…that we broke a vase and…ugh…we had to become Hosts to pay back our debt. Ow…my head…Do you have any pain killers, by any chance?" He sat up and rubbed his head. His eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times as his eyesight was adjusting.

I could tell he was able to see properly when his eyes widened. For someone with a headache, he scrambled to his feet pretty fast and took a few steps back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled.

"Ricardo, relax," I said softly. I was still awfully dizzy. And then I remembered, calming Ricardo down in these types of situations was practically Mission Impossible.

"Andrea, please tell me this is all just a dream," Ricardo said, going into slight panic.

Oh man. I already knew that the next thing I would say would _definitely_ let all hell loose! "No, Ricardo, this isn't a dream. This is real," I said in the calmest and most reasonable tone possible, but I knew it would have the same effect as if I just yelled it at him.

I saw in his eyes that a panic switch in his brain was activated. And his headache was long forgotten. "Andrea, we have to get out of here! Right now!"

"Wait, calm do-" I began.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL I FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE!"

He ran around like a madman, desperately looking for the nearest exit. He finally found one and ran to it.

Right before he could taste freedom, the auburn-haired twins blocked the exit. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" they asked in unison.

Ricardo nervously backed away and made a run for the windows. "I'M GONNA LIVE!" he yelled.

Kyoya stepped in front of him. "You can't leave. Remember, you have a debt to pay," he reminded my friend.

"Ah! SCREW THE DEBT!" he yelled and made a mad dash towards another exit.

Out of nowhere (or so it seemed), Mori, who had Honey on his shoulders, stepped in front of the exit and blocked it.

Naturally, Mori appeared to be scary to Ricardo, causing him to scream.

"Excuse me, mister," Honey began, "There's no need to be afraid. Mori-chan isn't really as mean and scary as he seems. Why don't we sit together and eat cake?"

That actually put Ricardo under a mini spell. "Awwwww! He's so cute! Of course I'll have- Oh no! NO! IT'S A TRAP!" He took another lap around the room, only to discover that every possible exit was blocked.

He backed up to a wall and looked around the room in a panicked manner. "You people are so rude!"

Finally my dizziness began to cease enough to let me shout, "They're rude?! YOU'RE THE RUDE ONE!"

Tamaki, who was still holding on to me, asked Ricardo, "Ah, young man. What's your name?" He clearly didn't catch those two times I mentioned his name a few minutes ago.

"MY NAME IS BYAKUYA TOGAMI!" he yelled, still in panic mode.

I rolled my eyes, although I saw that coming. I heard Kyoya sighing a few feet away from me.

"So," Tamaki began, "I heard you had to pay back a debt because you broke a vase. That sounds familiar…" He chuckled.

Haruhi sighed. She knew he was referring to her. That's how she joined the Host Club in the first place.

I turned my head to look at him and replied, "That is correct. And we're just American commoners, so we can't pay it back. So congratulations! You have been awarded two new hosts!" I began to laugh. "We're basically American versions of Haruhi!" I continued to laugh.

"HOW DO YOU TAKE THIS SO LIGHTLY?!" Ricardo yelled at me. I noticed that Ricardo slowly moved towards the windows as I distracted all the Hosts. _Oh no. This cannot be good._ I thought.

All attention turned towards Ricardo. "Oh poo…" he muttered.

I saw him closing his eyes tightly, making me predict his next movement. "Ricardo! Don't-!"

Too late. He smashed the window and jumped out. I heard him screaming like a girl for a few seconds and then a splash. That idiot fell into the pond!

All eight of us ran towards the broken window and saw Ricardo splashing around in the pond.

"RICARDO! YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at him.

I heard Tamaki mutter, "I thought his name was Byakuya Togami."

"Wrong. His real name is Ricardo Jimenez," Kyoya said.

Ricardo shouted, "Hey! Can anyone get me a life saver or something?"

I shouted back, "NO! I HOPE YOU DROWN YOU DUCKING QUACK OF AN IDIOT!"

He replied, "MY LEGS ARE GETTING NUMB YOU INCONSIDERATE MICROWAVED PIECE OF SOAP!"

"Sounds like a personal problem~" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Huh. And I thought Tamaki's and idiot," Haruhi muttered.

"THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK ABOUT YOUR FATHER!" Tamaki scolded her.

"You're not her father. And we were just about to say the same thing," the Hitachiin twins said in unison.

Tamaki went to sulk in his emo corner. I was about to go comfort him, but Mori stopped me. "Leave him be," he said. "He does that all the time," Honey added.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"How are you even friends with that guy?" Kyoya asked me, referring to Ricardo who was still splashing around like the idiot he is.

I sighed once more. "Sometimes, I ask myself the same question. But once you get to know him, he's kind of a cool guy."

"I'm worried about your concept of 'cool'," Kyoya remarked.

I laughed. It was funny hearing that from him, considering he's the "cool type" of the Hosts.

"Don't be," I finally said. "Come on. Let's go fish the idiot out of the pond."

Then, we all exited, Tamaki trailing behind.

We reached Ricardo and I was the only one who was _close_ to willing to help him out of the water.

I extended my hand, he took it, and I pulled him out (nearly losing my balance in the process).

Of course, he was soaking wet. Water dripped from all parts of his body.

"Hey! Look who's already dripping with good looks! This is some good Host Club material!" I joked. Everyone, save Ricardo, laughed with me at my joke.

"Haha…very funny," Ricardo muttered sarcastically.

"Come on now. Let's go inside and dry you up," Kyoya said.

The Host Club began to walk towards the school. I stood there, waiting for Ricardo to pass by me.

When he finally did, I commented, "Way to make a first impression!"

For the first time since he woke up, he was finally somewhat reasonable. "Oh my god! I bet they think I'm some sort of crazy lunatic!"

"Nah! They just know you're an idiot."

"Oh that's not bad, I guess," he said. Then, he realized what I told him. "Hey! What do you mean by they _know_?"

"Exactly what you think it means!" I laughed as he pouted. "Come on now. The rest of the Host Club is leaving us behind!"

I ran towards the school, where the Host Club already was.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he shouted as he ran after me.

He chased me until we reached the entrance of the school. Then, we calmly followed the Host Club to Music Room #3. I wondered if this day could get crazier. Well, I'm with the Host Club after all! Who knows what crazy thing would happen next!

* * *

**A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed Ricardo being a total idiot! What do you guys think will happen next? Also, if you can all be dears and go answer the poll in my profile, I'd be very much grateful! Please and thank you! Please continue leaving reviews, I love them so much! Reviews are awesome! Have a nice day! AND DON'T JUMP INTO PONDS!**


	4. Twins Play a Game Welcome to the Club!

**A/N: People of Fanfiction, I deeply apologize for such a delay! I was soooooooooo busy because school started and I'm learning to adapt to the changes of high school and AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I actually finished this chapter exactly a month ago, but I couldn't find the time to publish it! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!**

**Also, I apologize if you think I'm not giving enough roles to certain characters. I'm trying my absolute best to give everyone the same amount of roles and stuff like that.**

**I'm not sure if I mentioned this earlier or if you guys figured this out by now, but Ricardo and I definitely know that Haruhi is a girl (in the story), the Hosts just don't know that we know yet. Also, this story takes place a year after the anime took place; so Haruhi and the twins are in their 2nd year, Tamaki and Kyoya are in their 3rd year, and Honey and Mori are in their 4th year (last year with the Host Club T_T). Sorry for giving you this information now, it just hit me now that I haven't mentioned it at all!**

**So without further ado, I give you the fourth chapter of "A Time to Host for American Commoners"! Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: Y'all already know I don't own Host Club (I wish I did).**

* * *

We are back in Music Room #3. I am currently sitting on the floor, even though there were countless chairs where I could've sat down. Ricardo was sitting next to me, with a towel draped on his shoulders.

The other Hosts were staring at us with expressions that I couldn't read and the atmosphere felt strange. I felt a little uneasy, but I stared right back at them and secretly admired their beauty. Ricardo, on the other hand, found the floor much more attractive and stared at that instead. Naturally, I would do that too, but for some reason I feel very comfortable around the Hosts.

The silence got more and more awkward by the minute. Heck, maybe seconds!

I was thinking of what I should say to break this silence. I naturally suck at starting conversations, so nothing genius came to my head.

Right when I was about to give up on this mini-mission, the multi-million dollar question comes and smacks my brain around. Why didn't I think of this before?

I cleared my throat before I spoke. "So, when do we start and what is our debt?"

That got them all interested. Even Ricardo looked up! Ha! Nailed it!

All the Hosts looked at Tamaki, awaiting the final verdict of the fates of Ricardo and myself. Tamaki looked deep in thought, as if this was the most important decision of his life. Either that, or he was just doing math. Yeah, I think it's math.

"Well," he finally said, "you shall start tomorrow, on the first day of school!"

Ricardo's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

Tamaki continued speaking as if someone hit a pause button and then play. "And your debts are 500 requests…EACH!"

"WHAAAAAT?! THAT'S LIKE 1,000 IN TOTAL! WHY SO MUCH?!" Ricardo yelled.

Tamaki explained, "Both of your debts were originally going to be 200 requests each. But thanks to that stunt you pulled off with the window, I raised it to 500."

Ricardo was dumbstruck. He couldn't speak and his jaw was wide open.

I laughed. "Gee! Way to go, Ricardo! Thank you for giving me more time with the Hosts, though!" I winked at him jokingly.

"Aw man! I don't want to do this!" Ricardo complained.

"Well that's too bad, isn't it?" remarked Kyoya as he adjusted his glasses.

Ricardo pointed a finger at Kyoya. "You sir, are _rude_!" he exclaimed.

I gasped dramatically. "How _dare_ you speak like that to mommy?! That's not okay!"

I heard Kyoya sigh, which was most likely caused by calling him mommy.

Okay, so Ricardo really doesn't want to be a part of the Host Club and it's really obvious. I feel like I should do something to help him get out of this, but how?

I usually suck at making genius plans too, but there's always the option of improvisation. Oh well! I guess I'm going to have to wing it!

I cleared my throat to attain the attention of the others. "Excuse me, but is there any way for Ricardo to…you know…not be part of the Host Club? It's not really his thing."

Ricardo shook his head to emphasize my point.

"There is one way and one way only for your friend to escape his debt," the twins said. Ricardo was very much interested in this. His face expression looked like he was on the verge of life and death.

"What is it?! Please tell me," Ricardo pleaded desperately.

"In order for you to escape your debt," Hikaru started. "of 500 requests, you have to win," Kaoru continued. The twins both posed and recited in unison, "The Guess Who's Hikaru Game!"

Ricardo was _devastated_. I don't even think that's the right word of how he should've felt. Both him and me know that it's almost impossible to tell the twins apart, _especially_ for him, since he hasn't seen much of the anime.

And if that wasn't devastating enough, the twins just _had_ to add, "And if you guess wrong, both of your debts get doubled to 1,000. Ready to play?"

"Say WHAT?!" exclaimed Ricardo. He sighed and it seemed as if he were deciding if he take part of this gamble or just stay with the 500 requests.

It took him a few minutes to think this through. Finally he said, "Alright. I'll try it." The twins smirked at this and took out their hats that were miraculously stored in their coats in such a fashion that no one would suspect it. The only question that pops up to my head at this point is "HOW?!"

"But wait," Ricardo said, "If I win, what happens to Andrea?"

The twins exchanged glances and then looked at me. I was smiling back at them with probably the weirdest smile I can manage. I waved at them casually until their gaze was redirected to Ricardo. I silently laughed to myself because of the weird looks they gave me before turning their heads.

"Andrea, here will have her quota raised to 1,000 to cover for you," the twins said to Ricardo.

He gave me a very concerned look. I knew what he was thinking. He didn't want to leave me here alone with these guys. He thought he would betray me if he left. I had to reassure him that I would be more than happy to hang out with the Host Club. Come on! Like these guys are awesome!

I began to speak calmly. "Ricardo, it's okay. If you win I would actually be happy."

"Oh thanks Andy!" Ricardo said with a little upset tone.

I put my hand up to signify that I still had more to say. He shut his mouth and let me continue speaking. "Hold up! I didn't finish speaking! I'm not going to be happy because I'm getting rid of you or anything, I'll be happy because you'll be happy you're not going to do anything out of your comfort zone. I know you really don't want to be a part of this club and that's okay! I'm your friend and friends don't force other friends to do something they're uncomfortable with. Well, with just a few exceptions. Anyways, my point is to not worry about me. I'll actually be happy to spend more time as a Host. Or maybe the dog. Or…whatever they want me to do!" Phew! Let me take a breather! That was a ducking speech I gave!

I didn't notice the rest of the people in the room were all staring at me until I finished my speech. Everyone's attention shifted to Ricardo.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

The Hosts looked back at me.

"Positive," I responded firmly. And then I added, "Are you sure you want to play this game? Remember, they are twins and look exactly alike."

Ricardo shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

I smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck. You'll desperately need it."

He chuckled and reverted his attention to the twins. "Alrighty! Let's start this game!"

The twins put on their hats and chimed, "Close your eyes!~"

Ricardo put his hands over his closed eyes. I wanted to participate too, so I did the same.

A few seconds later I hear the same voices say, "You may open your eyes now!"

I opened my eyes and saw Ricardo with a determined look in his eyes. It both scared and impressed me. I never thought I would live to see Ricardo so…serious. We shall celebrate about this later.

"It's time," the left twin started. "for you to guess," the twin on the right continued. "which one is Hikaru!" they finished together and then struck poses while they smirked at Ricardo.

Oh! I know which one he is! He's the one on the right! I know for sure!

I raised my hand and started waving it around excitedly. "Ooh! OOH! I know! I KNOW THIS! Can I guess?"

The twins turned to me. "Sorry, but your friend has to guess to make it out of this club…alive."

Ricardo yelled, "WHAT?! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!"

The twins laughed like the mischievous selves they were.

"That's. Not. FUNNY!" Ricardo exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"You do realize you still have to guess which one of us is Hikaru, right?" the twins said.

"Oh right!…it's…it's…um…"

Come on Ricardo! You can do it! It's the one on the right! The one on the right! Just say right, and you're out of here!

Ricardo looked at them. He looked left and right at their faces until he sighed and stated his answer with uncertainty. "The one on the…left?"

God damnit Ricardo! I facepalmed. Well, let's look on the bright side! I get to share this experience with Ricardo! Yay!

Then, the twin on the right voiced the devastating answer that I already knew, "Sorry, but I'm Hikaru. That was Kaoru."

"Are you kidding me?" muttered Ricardo.

"And both of your quotas have risen to 1,000 requests!" the twins added enthusiastically.

Ricardo let out a sigh and imitated Tamaki's emo corner.

Speaking of Tamaki, I turned to him and smiled. "Guess what? You now have two new children! Hooray!"

He smiled back at me. Suddenly, he pulled me into a hug. I'll admit, it startled me a little and caused an involuntary gasp to escape my lips. "Welcome to the family, Andrea."

After I recovered from the brief shock, I smiled and returned the hug. "I'm glad to be here, daddy."

I heard a pair of feet shuffling by me, towards Ricardo. I looked in that direction to see Haruhi patting Ricardo's shoulder. Tamaki let go of me and turned the same direction I did.

Ricardo looked up at Haruhi and managed a weak smile. She extended her hand towards Ricardo.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Ricardo," she said with a smile.

Ricardo's face expression suggested he was stunned for a few seconds, but it faded away quickly. He took Haruhi's hand and got up with her help.

As soon as he was back on his feet, Ricardo pulled the shorter cross-dressing girl into a hug. "Thank you so much," he said gratefully.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and I chorused, "Awwwwwww!"

Both of them released from their embrace and blushed a little.

I made a heart with my hands and said, "RicHaru! I ship it!"

Both of them blushed deeper, much to my content. That only made me ship them more.

Honey ran and stopped in between the distance between Ricardo and me. "Hey! Since you guys are new to our family, I was wondering if you would like to share some cake with me."

I wanted to yell, "Dude, did you say cake?! Oh hell yeah! Count me in!" But then I remembered that I was in a rich school, or maybe palace, and surrounded by rich people. I needed to be a little bit more sophisticated than that.

So I mirrored my inner reaction in a more reasonable manner. I smiled and walked up to him. I patted his cute little head and replied, "Of course I'll eat some cake with you, Honey-chan!"

Ricardo said, "Ooh! I want cake too!" He obviously doesn't have the same thought process as me. Oh Ricardo…

"Great!" Honey responded. He grabbed our hands and dragged us to a table to eat our welcome cake.

I'm so happy. I only just joined this club and I already feel like I'm a part of this family. I'm glad I'll get to spend a whole year with these guys. I know this is going to be a fun year. Well, only after school, but it's still a year!

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the cheesy way I end my chapters, I just can't think of any other way to do so without adding another big scene to it. So, you know the drill: please leave a review about your opinions/feelings/etc. Also, that poll I mentioned in the previous chapter is still up. Feel free to answer it. **

**Question of the chapter (I think I'm going to do this from now on): What do you think of the RicHaru ship? Should it be canon? Any other ships you would like to see or be mentioned?**

**Like always, thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
